In the field of data communications, communications networks typically utilize techniques designed to maintain or improve the integrity of signals being transmitted via the network (“transmission signals”). To protect signal integrity, the communications networks should, at a minimum, satisfy compliance standards that are established by standards committees, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). The compliance standards help network designers provide communications networks that achieve at least minimum levels of signal integrity as well as some standard of compatibility.
One prevalent type of communication system uses twisted pairs of wires to transmit signals. In twisted pair systems, information such as video, audio, and data are transmitted in the form of balanced signals over a pair of wires. The transmitted signal is defined by the voltage difference between the wires.
Crosstalk can negatively affect signal integrity in twisted pair systems. Crosstalk is unbalanced noise caused by capacitive and/or inductive coupling between wires and a twisted pair system. The effects of crosstalk become more difficult to address with increased signal frequency ranges.
To address the problems of crosstalk, telecommunications connector systems have been designed with configurations adapted to reduce the capacitive coupling effects generated by such connectors. For example, telecommunications jacks, such as RJ-45 often include capacitive crosstalk capacitive elements placed to compensate for crosstalk occurring at a junction between the telecommunications jack and a complementary telecommunications plug. Although such jack-based compensation schemes are acceptable for use across some frequencies of operation (e.g., up to about 500 MHz), for greater frequencies it is difficult to maintain backwards-compatibility to existing jack technologies (i.e., at frequencies below 500 MHz, and in some cases below about 250 MHz). Furthermore, existing plug arrangements are primarily designed for cost reduction and simplicity for modification in the field, rather than to maximize performance.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.